The Good Princess and Her Bad King
by Scythenia Shiki Casablanca
Summary: Smut. Bellarke. It starts with one night and one rule. And spirals into way more and more. It just gets kinkier and d Bellamy starts to feel something for her. As Clarke is the good princess and Bellamy is the bad king. Will add more chapters hopefully daily, as story progresses it will get kinkier. But will also have a plot. I have to write plot and not just pure smut
1. One Night, One Rule

It was a few nights back. The first time her and Bellamy had shared a bed. He had been so gentle with her every step of the way as if she were a virgin. He had made her come twice before finally giving in and filling her with his juices. Once with his fingers gently probing her insides and his mouth roaming her torso. And the other with him pumping into her trying to steady himself, not to go to fast, not to hurt her.

To him, she might as well have been a virgin, she sure blushed like one. Whatever experience she had had with space walker or before him must have amounted up to nothing compared to him.

The way he had so easily made her bend and melt to his touch. The way her body turned pink through the whole ordeal. The way she couldn't contain or silence her moans. The way she pleaded with him to finally mount her.

Even the way she came onto him at the beginning of that night. She had walked into his tent, gotten into a fight with him about one thing or another, to be honest neither of them could remember what the fight was about by the time it had ended.

He hadn't been really listening to her in the first place anyway. She started by listing things she needed for medical supplies and he just stopped listening. He would just sit there on his bed and roll his eyes saying, "Yeah, yeah princess. You need this, you need that, I got it, I got it. I'll get it all tomorrow."

But that's what started it. She got tired of him not listening and screamed, "What do I have to do to get you to listen to me and take me seriously!? Do I have to take off my top like the skanks that normally come in here for you!?"

And without thinking, that is exactly what Clarke had done, she had taken her shirt off angrily, bent on getting Bellamy's attention. And boy did she ever have it then. He eyed her. Mostly shocked at first but enjoying the view. And especially enjoying it as she turned red.

She had tried to grab her shirt to put it back on, but he grabbed it.

"Congratulations princess, you finally have my complete and utter attention." He said as he walked over to her and stood in front of her staring down at the site of her getting completely flustered. He smirked.

And that did it. Clarke had take her hands and pushed against his chest to try to shove him away. But he grabbed her and held her there. And she started to cry silently.

"Whoa what's wrong princess?" He had asked at her sudden tears.

"You! You always act so calm and cool and detached! You're face always just teases me with that damn smirk! Do you have any idea what it's like to want someone who has no interest in you!?" She stopped, she couldn't believe she had just said that last part out loud. She was shaking with fear, she knew he'd fucking torture her every minute of every day over this. She just knew it. She knew he'd laugh right in her face. The princess had a crush on him.

But he hadn't had laughed. Instead he grabbed her and had kissed her as he got undressed. They both agreed afterwards it was a huge mistake. Clarke had said she had a crush on him and it had went to far. That she had no real feelings for him and it was stupid what they had done.

Bellamy hadn't said a word as she started to get up and leave. He grabbed her."What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

She didn't know what answer to give him. Surely he didn't like her, like her. It was just a heat of the moment thing right? Her heart skipped a beat.

"It's raining Clarke, you'll get soaked from here to your tent? Besides am I that horrid that you're so eager to run away as fast as you can?" he asked with a laugh.

It was his pride. He wanted her to stay the night so his ego wouldn't be bruised. She felt like slapping him across the face and he could tell.

He sighed, "Look Clarke, it's only one time, like the sex was only one time. Stay the night and you can go in the morning. That way you won't get sick."

"Just once she had sighed as she agreed and got back into bed with him. That was there unspoken rule. Just once would any of this ever happen. Both had agreed to it.

But as Clarke fell asleep in his arms, she felt pain in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was a mistake. She knew he would only ever do this once with her. That that was the only time any of this should ever be done. But she couldn't help but want it more than once, as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Rough Hands

"Yo has anyone seen the fucking princess anywhere!?" Bellamy had screamed coming out of the drop ship. There was a guy injured waiting in the drop ship. He was injured in less than a day while hunting. He was new to hunting. But Bellamy didn't believe that was an excuse to be an utter moron. He had gone out in hopes of bringing back at least a rabbit. Well he had a rabbit in his sight. And the newbie threw a knife at it.

And get this, the knife that was thrown was released to earlier and flew back right into Bellamy's fucking hand.

Yes he had been the one to injure dumb fuck after that, by giving him a black eye. I mean, wouldn't you have too? There was a fucking knife in his hand because of him. And the kid had been bloody freaking out about it too. Like literally in hysterics. It was the most annoying thing ever. The kid wouldn't shut up and stop apologizing all the way back to camp.

It didnt go thru to the other side of Bellamy's hand so he thought it'd be safe to take it out. So he did. It's not like he bleed out. But boy it hurt like hell.

"I said where the fuck is Clarke!" He yelled getting impatient. His hand still hurts like hell.

"I'm here ok!? What the fuck you've been yelling for 10 minutes-" she said as she stops in the middle.

Bellamy doesn't notice. "I punched the newbie hunter in the face, he's bruising pretty bad."

"What the hell happened to your hand?!" She half screamed as she grabbed his hand.

"It's fine, just the fucking kid miss threw a knife." He said trying to pull it away. She wouldn't let him.

"No your not! I can believe you took the knife out you macho idiot! You could have totally wrecked the nerves in your hand." She screamed at the big idiot. She could believe how stupid he was.

Her tiny finger start to gently probe the gash. "Ah! the fuck you doing!" he breathed.

"CHECKING YOUR NERVES! SHUT UP!" She screamed. The whole camp heard her. Bellamy's eyes just widened in a bit of shock, he never heard her scream like that. He quits moving and just holds through the pain.

She's certain his nerves all right, but she can't bring herself to let his hand go. She remembers when this hand caressed her a few weeks ago. How it good it felt. Dammit. She has tried to remain away from Bellamy for exactly this reason. She didn't want to remember that night. She didn't want to want him again. It was stupid to think about that night, stupid to want him. Stupid to want what she couldn't have.

Bellamy watches her as she just holds and stares at his hand. Was she actually worried about him… He knew he was the leader and without him she'd be a little lost but...He puts his other hand on her shoulder hesitantly. "I'm ok alright?"

Her eyes look up at his. A small pink flush on her cheeks… her eyes… filled with..what was that... want? Surely he couldn't be right as he smirked a bit. But as she sees his smirk she confirms his theory by blushing more and dropping his hand. She didn't indulge him or his smirk at all. Going straight to the drop ship to check on the kid with the black eye.

Well... Isn't that interesting he thought.

A few days later. He comes into the drop ship. It's pretty empty.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking past him, trying to ignore him.

"Another hunting accident princess. One of those old traps we found to use snapped shut on my wrist when I was setting it up" He said, not being able to suppress a smile as she watched his hands as he took off his jacket. There were teeth marks on his wrist and arm from the trap. blood dripping from them.

"You're lucky you were wearing your jacket, or it would have been a lot worse" she said as she stood in front of him started to clean it.

Lucky? No. Smart? Yes. He wasn't stupid enough to let one of those snap shut on him without at least some layer of protection.

"None of them look too deep.." She said as she gently traced them. Its on the same arm as his injured hand. He opens his hand as if to give her the go to check him. And she does. The wound is healing nicely. But shes not really paying attention to that. She too busy looking at the calluses from his life of hard work, on his rough hand. She can't resist running her fingers along them, remembering again how the felt against her soft skin that night. Cupping her face, running down her stomach. She traces up to his fingers. They were so big compared to hers. And they definitely felt better inside her than hers ever had. She was starting to blush lightly but didn't stop. Completely absorbed by how his hand had felt that night.

She wanted so bad to feel his hands on her again.

He smirks. "You want something princess?" he asked knowingly.

She did want… She wanted his hands on her. She wanted to feel the roughness of them gliding over her sensitive skin. His big fingers in her again.

"I know you want it," he said standing up against her trailing off and putting his other hand on her cheek. She leaned into it. He smirked. "I know you want my hands on you again"

"S-so?" she breathed. Pink and looking up at his eyes.

"So I'm more than happy to oblige if you'll let me," He said and waited.

She closed her eyes and nodded. That was all he needed as he ran his hand up her jean covered thigh. She shuddered a bit as he ran his other hand over her stomach past her jean waist band and gently tapped his fingers on her zipper. He put one hand on the small of her back under her shirt to hold her as he unzipped her jeans. The hand on her back snaked down her pants to caress her pantie covered ass. Pressing her against him as he groped her ass.

She whimpered at the squeeze. It was delicious. He began to kiss her neck as he slid his other hand down her waist and and hooked a finger on her jeans, pulling them down. She doesn't move to step out of them, she doesn't move at all as he massages her ass with both hands, pressing him against her. She can feel his cock straining against his jeans. But he does not do anything about it as he kisses her neck. That wasn't what he had offered her. He puts a hand between them and guides it down her stomach over the front of her panties.

Her breath hitches slightly against him as puts her face against his neck. He starts to stroke her gently through her underwear slowly. It's light, feathery strokes that tease her as wetness pools between her legs.

He smiles against her neck as he keeps kissing it. He can feel the warmth. That sure as hell didn't take her long to start to get excited.

"You're already wet I see." He says with a chuckle as his strokes get a little more firm against her heat. She starts to grind against his fingers, hungry for more pressure.

"Eager as well I see" he says pulling away his hand.

"B-Bellamy. Please" she breathes in agony.

He smiles and puts his hand back between her legs, grabbing the wet cloth under her heat and pulling down her underwear slowly. Leaving it around her thighs.

"As you wish princess" he said as he gently stroked the lips of her now bare pussy. He shoves a finger between them just enough to stroke the bundle of nerves there. Her hips move slowly as she grinds against his finger.

He smiles and finally slides a finger in her. She gasps at the long awaited intrusion.

He smiles, shes tight around his finger. He fingers her slowly as he rubs her clit with his thumb. She moans as he finger fucks her. Shes melting against him. Her legs are shaking under her. Shed probably fall if it weren't for his hand pinning her waist against him. She has her hands under his shirt on his back. Running her small fingers along his muscular build. After awhile he adds a second finger. She clings to him from it. The fingers on his back dig into his back. He growls a bit. It's low, animalistic. What he wouldn't give to be where his fingers were right now. He speeds up at times then goes back to moving painfully slow.

Her nails in his back are edging him on tho. He's having to restrain himself. He wants to torture her. He want's to drag this out as long as he can, but man oh man does he also not want to. He wants to pound his fingers into her fast until she convulses but he doesn't. He slows down every time shes close. His hand is pretty wet by now.

She whimpers in his ear at the third time shes close. "Bellamy. please for fucks sake let me come." she whines.

"Heh, enjoying your finger fucking princess?" He asks teasingly.

"Bellamy please…. I beg you. Faster…" she whispers.

"Oh you beg do you? … beg more, tell me what you want." he says smirking as she rides his fingers.

"Make me come Bellamy. Please…. please. I beg you….make me come on your fingers." she begs. He smiles and speeds up his fingers as he kisses her neck.

She's on the edge as he bites down on her neck

"Ah!" The bite sends her over the edge and her pussy clamps around his two fingers. Her whole body shudders as she comes and her legs go numb beneath her. The only thing holding her up was her nails digging into his back and his hand on her back.

He's smirking as he removes his fingers from her. He knows if he lets go of her waist she'll fall to the floor. He carefully picks her up and puts her against his groin. Her wetness against him makes him growl. He lays her on a cot.

As she closes her eyes, he kisses her neck. She waits for him. For him to take her. For him to get naked and please himself. But he doesn't.

And then she feels him drop her pants on top of her. She opens her eyes in a bit of disappointment and confusion.

"I did what I said I would. Now be a good princess and put your pants on" he snickered with a smile and left.


	3. Shower Schedule

Ok everyone was officially too dirty for Clarke's liking. Everyone was caked in sweat and dirt all the bloody time it was no wonder the younger ones were starting to feel freaking sick. Them bathing once when they were outside the walls of camp, once every two weeks was no way in hell enough. It was time for an actual bathing schedule, an actual bathing place.

Her and Finn had found a small waterfall that would be perfect for everyone to bathe in. It was in a peaceful territory, they had never seen a grounder there before. It was nice and beautiful clear water. And the best part, no bloody giant man eating snakes.

She had set up a meeting with Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper to talk about it. Octavia loved the idea. Monty said he had found some plants to make soap with. And Jasper, even tho he hated going out of their camp since the last grounder falling out, had even liked the idea. Hell, every one loved the idea except Bellamy.

"God damn it Bell, I don't see your problem. You like wreaking like a wild boar or something? Cause I sure as hell don't." Octavia had said, being the first one to actually stand up to Bellamy and back Clarke on the idea. Because Jasper and Monty had shut up the first time he said no.

"Octavia…" he said rubbing his temples. "Yes I know everyone needs to bathe more often, and yes I want to too-"

"Then what the hell is your problem!? Clarke even made a schedule so the camp will always be guarded. So groups going out will be small but have one of your men in it for protection! I want to bathe Bell!" she screamed.

God dammit. That's why Clarke wanted her here. It's almost impossible for him to say no to Octavia. Especially when she's screaming. He was more than half sure that this was more than just Clarke's way of trying to insure she'd get what she'd want. This was fucking payback for last week in the damn drop ship. That is the only logical explanation on why she would bring out the biggest gun in the arsenal against him. Even tho she knew O would rain down whole hell on him.

"Look just because her and space walker think it's safe doesn't mean it is! You could all be in there bathing one second, and then getting turned into grounder stew the next!" He had yelled. Getting tired already of being screamed at by both women.

"It's not on any tribal territory," Lincoln had said walking into Bellamy's tent. The actual fuck? He was going to wring the necks of whoever was on watch. Letting a grounder just fucking walk into bloody camp.

He didn't care if it was Lincoln, O's boyfriend. He didn't care that the grounder had saved Octavia's life more than once. He was still a fucking grounder and Bellamy didn't like him.

Besides, what kind of idiot lets any grounder, whether savior of the leaders sister or not, just walk through camp and into his tent. Everyone knew he didn't like this fucking grounder. Someone, had some major balls, and Bellamy decided then and there, that after this he would find said person and remove their fucking balls.

"See Lincoln says it's safe!" O chimes.

"Ok ok, fine. We will do Clarke's bathing schedule. Now everyone out of my fucking tent!" he had practically growled. And everyone left. Everyone that is, except for Clarke.

Bellamy throws himself on his makeshift bed. "You got what you wanted Clarke. You can start your bath shifts tonight. Out now."

"I find it hilarious how you're so big and tough yet you do whatever I want as long as I have the right ammo. You bow to the princess." she says with a smile.

He doesn't get mad, on the contrary he smirks. "No,I just thought I'd be nice today by giving the spoiled princess what she wants without making her beg."

Clarke starts to get pink and angry. She leaves without saying anything else.

Later that night she is rounding up the group that gets to bathe today.

"Bellamy, are you coming?" A girl asked him obviously looking him up and down.

"No, I'm going to sleep," he said to tired to flirt.

"Actually Bellamy, Miller bailed, you have to come or I'll be the only shooter going," Harper said.

Goddammit, he couldn't let Harper be the only one, she was a great shot, but if push came to shove, he was more then sure she'd freeze up in action.

He sighed. Nothing went his way today. He still couldn't find out who let Lincoln if the damn camp. He was still there too, over by the fire with Octavia.

Goddammit he wanted to punch Miller in the face for making him work harder.

"I'll get my stuff, I'll meet you at the gate in 10 Harper. Don't leave without me." He said as he walked to his tent and grabbed a small pack and a gun. He went back to the gate. 10 others were waiting for him next to Harper. 5 girls, five guys. Clarke was still there, guess she was going too…Who's that by her…. Yep...It's fucking space walker. Terrific, now he had to deal with an annoying peace loving idiot who would probably start whining when he saw the gun.

And...there's Raven, looking pissed, figures if space walker goes she'd come too. This day just got better and better. Raven was like a ticking time bomb when it came to Clarke and Finn. He swallowed roughly as he signaled to open the gate.

It was uncomfortably silent most the way there. Harper was in the front of the group with Clarke and Finn. And Bellamy was in the back protecting the rear of the group. Raven was the closest by him, but she was just mumbling and cursing under her breathe as Clarke and Fin held hands. Bellamy was even getting a little pissed at space walker now.

When they finally got to the waterfall an hour later without incident Bellamy was relieved. In truth he was exhausted. He had been pushing himself too hard lately.

Within minutes everyone was laughing and getting undressed, excited to bathe. Even Harper was excited but stood there because she wasn't sure if Bellamy wanted her to stay out and guard. Bellamy was too tired to tell her he would guard them alone.

"Harper give me your gun and go have fun. I'll help Bellamy." Raven said as Harper looked at Bellamy for permission. He just nodded.

And as soon as Harper was off and splashing in the water he finally just dropped to the ground dropping the strong leader act. He was fully exhausted and knew everyone was too busy having fun to notice. Raven would be too busy glaring at Finn, or so he hoped.

"You dead shooter?" Raven asked above him. He opened his eyes. She was standing above him.

"Not yet." He said looking up her shirt since he had the perfect angle on the ground to do so.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, you will be." She said handing him a bag of water.

"Like you don't like it." He smiles and drinks as he sits up. She doesn't answer him. she sits next to him and puts her head on his shoulder.

Even since the night they had slept together there was an unspoken agreement of friendship between them, they weren't exactly drawn to each other in a romantic way, but both of them were definitely a like, and there was chemistry between them when, on the rare occasion, they would share a bed. Both of them did not feel the need or want, to go beyond friends with benefits tho. Raven because she was still in love with Finn. Bellamy… because he had never wanted an actual relationship with anyone. Too much work.

They sat and watched, and guarded the others, Bellamy nearly asleep when he heard Clarke shriek and his eyes flew open. He searched the water for the blond. And when he finally located where she was with his eyes he was mad. Finn had her pinned against a rock in the water. She was trying to push him off and it was obvious she was upset, but why. And as Bellamy's eyes continued to stare he saw something that officially made him despise space walker.

Finn had a finger in Clarke's underwear. He was covering the fact from the other bathers with his body in front of hers but Bellamy had fucking seen it. He was trying to finger fuck her in front of everyone, and from what Bellamy could tell, from what he saw, and what he knew about the princess, there was no way she was ok with it.

Bellamy flew to his feet and walked over to the side Finn had her pinned against. He tried to be calm, so he would not draw more attention to them. He didn't want Clarke to be humiliated because Finn was an idiot. He knelt down and in a low voice so others wouldn't hear said, "You have five seconds to stop your date rape and get your hand out before I come in and make you get it out." His voice was actually scary yet calm.

Finn got his hand out. "I don't see what your problem is Clarke? What you'll only be a sexy whore for him."

Clarke was pink, she couldn't believe Finn tried that, she can't believe he just said that. It was low so no one would hear except them, but still. Oh what Bellamy must think of her right now. Bellamy's silent behind her, maybe he left?

Splash.

Bellamy jumped in beside her, fully clothed.

He's filled with rage, he doesn't care. What did Finn just call her? Before he knows it he's in the water punching the ever living shit out of space walker.

* * *

Smut will be in the next chapter but this chapter was long enough. And this chapter is very important in their romance, so it had to be written.


	4. Big Bad Wolf Part 1

It took 3 boys to pull Bellamy off Finn, and by the time they had, Finn was unconscious with a broken nose.

Bellamy doesn't remember almost any of it. He remembers Clarke pulling on him and screaming, he remembers Raven in hysteria. But… It's not like he was there.

It was very odd for him, he only felt that kind of rage and out of body experience three times in his life. The day Octavia was arrested, the day he shot the chancellor, the day Charlotte jumped. Other than that of course he got mad, of course he was violent. But, he always had control of what he was doing, he was him, and he knew how to stop. But this had been the fourth time. Everything was a huge blur, he was not himself, and he had absolutely no idea how to stop.

And what scared him most was that like the other times, he had no regret. He didn't feel like a monster, he was one.

But Bellamy didn't care and he wasn't in the least bit sorry. Clarke had been examining Finns nose as they all waited for him to wake up.

"Definitely broke" she said with a sigh.

Bellamy was silent as Raven turned and pushed him screaming. He couldn't blame her for being angry or pissed but he wasn't sorry. He glad he fucked pretty boys face up.

She kept screaming and pushing until he had had it "God dammit Raven quit! You know he fucking deserved it! You know he had it coming! For what he did to you! For what he did to Clarke! For how he lead you both along! You want me to say I'm sorry?! I'm fucking not! His stupidity keeps getting people hurt. His stupidity nearly got Clarke's throat slit on Unity Day! It's amazing I didn't beat the shit out of him sooner! I may be an asshole but at least I know I am! I don't play the poor fucking victim like that asshole!"

Even Raven was silent after that. It was extremely quiet all the way back to camp after Finn woke up. On the bright side, Finn stayed away from Clarke, and Raven and everyone. And everyone stayed away from him. Bellamy was pretty sure that they all feared Bellamy blowing up again and beating Finn unconscious for the second time that day.

Next few days were quiet, Bellamy was more than certain word had spread through the whole damn camp. Everyone always respected him, but it was times like this that everyone feared him.

It was fine by him, it wasn't the first time everyone had been scared of him and it wasn't going to be the last time. Besides, work was easier this way, everyone was especially careful not to fuck up around him…. He had to admit tho…. he was lonely. Raven haven't had talked to him since then made it worse. Everyone was avoiding him, He didn't tell anyone what finally made him beat up Finn, didn't want Clarke to get embarrassed. So Octavia was pretty pissed at him for beating up Finn without a reason… Even Clarke hadn't talked to him. He guessed she was scared too.

Oh well he thought to himself. It was cold that night. He was cold. But it was his turn to guard outside the gate.

Crunch. He points his gun at the noise only to drop it as soon as he sees who it is. "Shit Clarke, trying to get shot?" he breathed.

She puts an orange blanket on him silently and stands next to him silently for awhile.

He can hear her shaking a bit. "If you are that scared of the big bad wolf, go back inside princess."

She laughs. "Big bad wolf? Is that what you think you are? More like a chihuahua."

"A chihuahua…. weren't those like little half rat dogs or something?" He asks in thought with his first smile in days. "No I'm a doberman or rottweiler." Thing were quiet has he looked over to her.

"Whatcha doing out here Clarke." he asked, he hadn't had wanted to because he was afraid she'd go back inside.

She didn't answer as she walked in front of him and gently kissed him on the lips and unzipped her jacket revealing she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

He was utterly shocked and confused to say the least. So much to the point that he dropped his gun. But he be damned if he was stupid enough to say anything to make her cover back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him.

And of course, he kissed back. Not as gently as she had been tho. His kisses were rough like his lips against her softness and full of hunger as he ran his hands up her bare stomach and groped her breast. The jacket was starting to piss him off as he tried to get it off her.

"If that comes off so does your shirt" she breathed against his lips.

"Deal," he said huskily pulling back to yank his shirt over his head and take it off.

He helped her slip off her jacket. She was pink as she looked around. She was worried about being seen, that's why she hadn't taken off the jacket sooner, she hadn't had wanted too.

He smiled, she was so modest, even when she was blatantly trying not too be.

He gently pinned her against a tree and covered her body with his.

"Don't worry fair princess. I won't let anyone see you…." he said smiling, her shyness was so damn adorable he couldn't help covering her up from others.

"Fair princess?" She breathed with a small laugh. "Careful, if someone hears you, they may think you're being affectionate instead of condescending."

"Heh I'll keep that in mind princess." He said as he kissed her neck roughly. Biting and nipping as he trailed down to her breast enjoying all the cute little noises she tried to hold in. She gasped as he gently licked her nipple.

Smiling he takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks, reveling in the delicious little mewls he gets out of her.

This had been the first time he really got to play with her boobs, and he was definitely enjoying it. And she definitely was too by the noise she was making.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm out here?" she breathes.

He sighs and stops, "You mean this isn't just a "You're doing a great job of guarding let's fuck" kind of thing?"

"I know you're not that dumb Bellamy." she replies.

"No, I should have known, you princess always have conditions….What do you want?" He breathes on her neck and presses against her. She can feel his cock straining against his jeans.

"Finn…" She whispers.

Well if that wasn't the biggest boner killer on earth.

"Not him princess, even tho that should be pretty obvious." he replied more than a bit mad. He picks back up his gun and moves to walk away.

"I want… you… to hit him again for me." She says grabbing his arm before he can go.


	5. Big Bad Wolf Part 2

He stares at her blankly, not quite sure he heard her right, or if it was his own wishful thinking. She wants him…. to punch space walker again.

"Can… can you um repeat that princess, because I'm sure I either didn't hear you right or I've finally gone bat shit insane." He says looking at her.

"I…. want you…. to beat the crap out of Finn again." She says her voice cracking, he looks into her eyes. She's starting to cry.

"That's… kind of a serious thing you are asking me to do….once I do...there's going to be no going back when he's all bloodied up Clarke… I won't be able to undo it...Are you...sure you want me to?" He asked searching her eyes. He has no idea what Finn did… But for her to ask Bellamy to do this...Finn must have hurt her really bad. Bellamy's fist tightens as he thinks about it. He would love nothing more to punch the shit out of that bastard right now. But he doesn't want Clarke hating herself for it later. He was fine if later she got mad at him for it, but he knew the type of person she was… She'd hate herself for it later….No doubt about it.

He makes up his mind then and there.

"Sorry princess, can't and won't." he says gently wiping a tear from her eye.

"Last thing I need is word spreading I'm a hit man for hire." He picks up her jacket and gently puts it back on her.

"I do appreciate the naughty offer though," he says trying to smirk. It's forced and hides complete rage, but he hopes it looks like his normal cocky self. He's trying to make her smile a bit, or yell a bit. Anything to prove to him that she wasn't as broken as she looked.

But she doesn't do either. She zipped up her jacket, nodded and left.

A couple minutes pass.

Bam! He punches the tree he's by. It hurts like a bitch as he feels what he's sure is a bone in his hand cracking, fracturing, under the sudden assault.

But not even the pain is enough to calm him in the slightest.

Finn was going to pay, one way or another. He was not sure how yet. But it didn't matter. In that moment, he was as feral and wild as a wolf. And this wolf, was going to make space walker pay, in blood.


	6. Spin the Bottle

A reason to beat up Finn

* * *

So it's been a few days since Clarke had asked Bellamy to beat up Finn. She's not doing any better. She stays in the drop ship all day, burying herself under work.

Bellamy would never admit it but he was back to purposely hurting himself. He would come in often with massive cuts or bruising.

Its the only way he could check on her without simply checking on her.

"You realize this is the seventh cut this week. I thought you said you knew how to hunt." She said cleaning a small cut on his leg from falling.

"I do, doesn't mean the others do…" he replied. He had been really good so far at hiding the fact that he was doing this on purpose. Only one guy, Miller knew, and Bellamy made sure he wouldn't say a word.

Bellamy knew it was incredibly stupid to injure himself to check on Clarke, but he didn't feel he had an option. When she was taking care of people… He loved it. It was the only time she seemed to forget Finn, the only time she didn't...seem broken.

During these times she would bitch at him for getting hurt, and it was almost like having her back to herself.

He still didn't know what he was going to do about Finn. He knew what he would like to do. He would like to kick the crap out of him and leave him on the doorstep of grounder princess.

But that wouldn't work, Clarke would know it was because of her. And she wouldn't be able to live with that. Fact is she'd be even more broken…. and Bellamy wouldn't be able to live with that fact.

She's quiet as she sews up his leg.

"Hey… Um… Clarke" he started, not really sure what to say.

"Clarke! Jasper made a game! Come play with us! It involves kissing!" they hear Octavia scream.

Bellamy's eyes just widened enough to swallow someone. "What. The. Hell did my baby sister just say!?" he screams inside his head in shock as he runs out. Clarke following behind.

Octavia is sitting in a circle with a bunch of people, a bottle in her hands. She come over and grabs Clarke and makes her sit in the circle. Totally ignoring the look on her big brothers face.

"Ok, so you take this bottle and spin it on the ground. Whoever it points to you kiss." She explains handing Clarke the bottle. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes brother?" she asks with a mock innocent face. Like she wasn't trying to give him a damn heart attack.

"O...How many turns have you had so far?" He asks trying to look calm. Everyone is quiet though so he's sure he isn't succeeding.

"That...is none of your business Bells. I'm a big girl, I am the only one in charge of me. I will do what I want. So you can either sit and play, or go away" Octavia says with a smile.

"You damn brat" was all that popped into Bellamy's head as he sat down right next to his sister with a smirk.

"I, would love to play." He says. Lets see anyone brave enough to kiss her with me right fucking here.

He watches Clarke sigh and spin the bottle, he didn't expect her to actually do this….He watches the bottle as it slows. It lands on some random guy who she goes over to kiss.

Bellamy watches as the guy clearly enjoys himself….He starts to french her and grab her waist. Bellamy feels a sharp pain in his chest, he doesn't know why but it knocks the air out of him a bit.

He gets up to go until he remembers his baby sister next to him. He grabs one of his shooters and forces them to sit in his place.

"Okay Jack, I want you to sit here and any guy that dares to kiss my sister...tell them to come to my tent." He says smiling as Octavia's face turns to anger. He walks off to his tent. And surprisingly Octavia does not follow, maybe she's still going to try. But Bellamy wasn't worried. No one would touch her with Jack there as a spy.

He sighs and collapses on his bed.

A little later he goes out for food and water. He looks over at the bottle game as he grabs a can of water. There's more players now. Octavia looks mad. Guess Bellamy's threat worked then huh…

He looks at Clarke, she actually looks like she's having a bit of fun. She actually has a smile. And it was gorgeous and full of her inner fire. Bellamy can feel his own mouth start to smile too.

That is until Finn sits in the circle. The smile automatically drops off Clarke's face as someone hands Finn the bottle. The fire fleeing from her eyes again.

The bottle spins and spins…. Landing on...Octavia. Finn gets up and goes over to kiss O. He starts tongue fucking her mouth. Guessing Finn does not see Bellamy watching...

Well. Looks like Bellamy got his reason to pound the crap out of him.

Octavia moans into Finn's mouth as he cups her ass.

Yep. In less than 5 seconds Bellamy is across the camp with a hand on Finn's shoulder, yanking him away from O. Finn looks confused. Seriously, he's confused that Bellamy won't let him fuck his sister.

"What do you want Bellamy?" Finn asks annoyed.

"Simple. For you… to keep your filthy hands off my sister, like I have told every guy in camp at least once to." Bellamy says punching him right in the stomach. Hard enough to knock out the air from Finn as he falls back.

"Miller, Jack. Pick space walker up! We'll see how well he can defy gravity here! And let this be a lesson, disobey me and pay the price!" He yells as Jack and Miller pick Finn up.


End file.
